


At Second Glance

by KellanCougar



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Emotional Sex, Guitar playing Jasper, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellanCougar/pseuds/KellanCougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jasper met Carlisle in that spit and sawdust club, he couldn't have known where that relationship would take him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/150951816@N03/35887049236/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Second Glance

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING – this story deals, in part, with the incestuous relationship between two siblings. If this presses your squick button, please do NOT read. I won’t be offended in the slightest. I do not want flames when you have been pre-warned about the delicate nature of this piece from the start.

 

The singer owned the audience in the small, darkened club, his roughened voice husky and seductive despite lyrics that spoke of heartache and pain.

Two men sat amongst the small crowd, watching and listening, appreciating both the music itself and the tousled good looks of the talented guitar player. 

“Beautiful voice.”

“So gorgeous.”

“You absolutely sure about this?”

An almost apologetic sigh was heard.

“No; but I have to know.”

~xXx~

 

Jasper finished his set and returned his instrument to her case. The next performer would be on after a short break and he didn’t share his beloved guitar. Carrying it to the bar, he sat down and rested it against the legs of the stool, raising his hand to order his free beer.

“Great set tonight.”

He looked up to see a tall guy on the stool next to him, short, dark hair and warm, sincere eyes above a self-effacing smile. It was the eyes that drew Jasper in, making him struggle to find a response.

“Thank you. It went well enough.”

“Did you make any money?”

Jasper waved the beer bottle, a wry smile lifting one side of his mouth.

“This is my payment.”

“Hardly seems fair exchange for such a talent.”

Jasper watched him in silence for a moment, expecting mockery. Instead he saw the glow of simple truth in the stranger’s expression. He was a vision - all blue eyes and dark lashes - and to Jasper’s amazement, looking at him as a religious man would surely gaze upon the Holy Grail.

Fighting back his tied tongue, Jasper held out his hand.

“Jasper Whitlock – pleased to meet you.”

A warm, tanned hand took his and Jasper felt a rush of something long missing from his life: the spark of possibility.

“Carlisle Cullen - the pleasure’s all mine, I assure you.”

Over another complimentary beer, they talked music and travel. Jasper had plans to see America the old fashioned way – by truck. He had a huge map on his wall with pushpins marking areas of special interest. His plan would have to wait a little longer until he raised the necessary cash to fund the enterprise; this was where the gigs came in. Most didn’t pay a lot (or anything in this case), but when added to his dreary day job as an office clerk, he hoped to have enough in another year.

Carlisle appeared to have travelled extensively, offering insights into the best spots to visit, the best places to experience off the main tourist-beaten track. When Jasper asked how he knew, he simply said that he had moved around a lot during college breaks. Jasper tried to delve a little deeper into the enigma before him, but hit a brick wall when his subtle attempts at questioning were deflected. He decided to let it go; the man was probably embarrassed.

He had to admit that the name sounded vaguely familiar.

After parting on excellent terms, each with the other’s cell number, Jasper headed home, his heart light.

He woke with a start in the darkness, his mind flashing like a Las Vegas casino sign.

_Cullen Pharmaceuticals._

Could it be?

_Nah_.

Turning over the pillow to the cold side, he let sleep take him again.

~xXx~

 

They met again a week later, Jasper’s latest temp job having ended for the day. They were to meet by the bridge, and Jasper found himself there a little too early. He cursed himself for looking over keen, but the notion melted away when Carlisle approached, raising a hand in greeting the moment they saw each other. He was dressed for the cool evening temperature in a tailored overcoat, dark jeans and black boots. Close up, Jasper noticed the effortless elegance of his high-necked dark sweater that complimented his hair and colouring. Jasper felt rather underdressed, but in all honesty his wardrobe was not his biggest concern at the best of times. His clothes were old, but functional, and well worn in. His clothes fit his easy-going personality, right down to his scuffed leather boots.

All Carlisle saw when he drew closer was a mass of wavy hair and huge green eyes above the most full and luscious lips – lips to make a stone angel blush.

They walked and talked, discussing everything and nothing. Again Carlisle was vague about his work, but Jasper gleaned that he was involved in marketing of some kind.  Still, he couldn’t help but wonder how anyone could say no to the devastating Carlisle Cullen; he fell under his spell the more he talked. Carlisle caught him gazing at him and stopped speaking, an indulgent smile caressing his lips.

“Jasper? You still here?”

A nod, a shake of the head to clear the clouds.

“Of course! You were saying...?”

The conversation flowed on, focusing more on Jasper and his life rather than the evasive Mr Cullen. However, Jasper had other questions he wanted answered.

“Is there a hint of a British accent there? Did you live overseas for a time?”

Carlisle stared for a moment, caught off guard.

“Perceptive. Yes; a lot of my work requires me to deal with London specifically. After an extended stay of some months, I picked up a little of the accent as a souvenir.”

Jasper smiled then, putting on a horrendous English accent.

“Did you eat scones with strawberry jelly and drink tea?”

Those blue eyes crinkled with amusement.

“Never was one for scones, not even with strawberry jam as they call it. And I prefer java any day. Have to say, though, they do have great beer over there. Wish we could get that shipped over. I do miss it.”

“You were there recently?”

“A while back.”

And with that he would not be drawn further on the subject.

The date ended well, both agreeing to meet again very soon. Carlisle promised to be in touch as soon as he knew the next free space in his schedule. Jasper knew he would have no qualms about throwing in his temp job of the day if it meant spending more time in Carlisle’s company.

Carlisle could think of nothing more than kissing those lips. The thought dominated every moment of their time together and he fought every instinct he had to press Jasper against the railings and claim them. Figuring that that kind of action could come across as a little over presumptive, he held back until they said their goodbyes. Then and only then did he allow himself  to touch Jasper’s  jaw, to caress the sharp angle of his chin before brushing his lips across Jasper’s, pulling away before he could even begin to respond.

For tonight, that was enough.

For Jasper, it wasn’t even close, his body weak from the fleeting contact.

The following day at work he was carrying out the mindless routine of filing, when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

The message was brief, but Jasper could see the smile on Carlisle’s face while he read.

*Are you free Saturday afternoon? I thought I could pick you up and we could go rock climbing*

Jasper felt the ground shift under his feet _,_ a frisson of fear prickling his neck _._

_Rock climbing? I’m no fan of heights... plus I don’t want to risk my hands getting damaged... how would I play the guitar? Aww hell, I can’t act scared though, not if he’s into it._

He texted an affirmative and spent the rest of the day wondering what the hell he had agreed to.

~xXx~

Saturday morning found a somewhat freaked-out Jasper waiting for his date. When the car purred to a stop outside the apartment, he felt nervous sweat prickling his neck. As instructed, he wore clothes he could move well in. When he opened the car door he breathed deep, seeing the juxtaposition of a luxurious car interior and a driver wearing clothes that revealed more of his body than they covered. Jasper’s eyes took in long, lean legs clad in shorts, and a tight tee that hugged what looked to be a well-defined torso. Swallowing hard, he climbed in, doing his best to hide his nerves.

_Climbing gear must be in the trunk. He looks so different today, but every bit as hot. Stop it now, you’re staring._

In the couple of seconds it took him to take all this in, he was aware of Carlisle’s chuckle.

“Ready?”

_Answer him, dumbass._

“Sure am. Where are going then? I’m new to all this.”

“Right, I wondered if you’d climbed before.” _I climbed a tree or two as a kid – does that count?_   “Don’t worry, you’ll love it. I’m very experienced - you’ll be in safe hands today.”

“Sounds good.”

Jasper’s attempts to hide his fear manifested in loud swallows, the dry click of his throat not missed by Carlisle. He smiled a little before reining it in. He wanted to enjoy today and teach Jasper something new. Reaching over into the glove compartment, he fished out a bottle of water and held it out.

“You sound thirsty.”

“Uh yeah, thanks.”  Jasper cracked the bottle top and took a deep swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Forcing himself to concentrate, he looked out of the window to try and work out just where in the wilds they were headed for their afternoon of nerve-shredding ‘fun’. He was confused to see they were headed into town, the purring car nosing through traffic into an area he was unfamiliar with. Carlisle nosed the car into a largely empty parking lot, finding a safe spot and killing the engine.

“We’re here.”

“Where’s ‘here’ exactly?”

“The Rock Gym – best climbing walls in the state.” He pulled the keys from the ignition and turned to see Jasper sitting tight, a surprised look on his face. “Where did you think we were going – the mountains? That isn’t safe for a novice.”

Jasper sagged with relief.

“Sorry, I thought...”

“Come on, let’s go check in and get you the 101 course.”

Without a word, Jasper climbed out and followed him inside.

Minutes later, he was harnessed up, wearing wall shoes and listening to the instructor. It sounded fine, at least he was convinced he wouldn’t fall to his death, but looking up at what he was assured was a junior wall still made his chest tighten. He turned to Carlisle.

“Which walls do you climb?”

His eye followed the pointing finger to where the terrifying advanced wall loomed. In comparison, the one he was facing right now looked almost comforting. Starting to climb, with Carlisle giving instruction, he soon found out for sure that he most definitely had a problem with heights. Doing everything he could not to look down, he put his hands and feet where he was directed to, and in a slow and laborious few minutes was almost at the top of the small wall. Sweat ran down his back, his fingers aching with the effort of holding on to the wall, despite the knowledge of the safety harness. When he was finally lowered back to terra firma, his knees wobbled and almost buckled with the adrenalin roaring through his veins, fuelling his need to get far away from this experience. Too embarrassed to flee, he made a show of stretching out his muscles whilst Carlisle went over to the advanced wall and made swift work of scaling it, seeming to be one with the wall face. Jasper couldn’t help but be impressed – the guy was clearly at the peak of physical fitness - and again Jasper felt somewhat inadequate. He looked around to see the instructor watching his date, openly admiring the physique on display, and felt a pang. He couldn’t see them going on a third date after this humiliating disaster.

The drive back was tense.

“I’m guessing you didn’t like climbing. I’m sorry, Jasper, I just thought we could have fun and get to know each other a little more. You should have said something – we could have done something else.”

He sounded contrite. Jasper took a breath.

“It’s fine. It’s not something I thought I’d ever do, so I can tick that one off my list: faced my fear of heights and didn’t die – check.” He gave a half hearted attempt at a laugh, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Carlisle slowed the car, pulling over to Jasper’s building and cutting the engine.

“I promise that we’ll do something more your style next time.” His eyes were warm and hopeful, and Jasper’s heart leaped in his chest.

“You want to see me again?”

Carlisle drew a sharp breath in surprise.

“Well, yeah – if that’s what you want too. I like you, Jasper.” The air took on a charged feel, neither speaking for a moment. Their eyes met and held, neither sure of what the other wanted until Jasper unclipped his belt and leaned in, all fear gone in that moment. Lips met in a brief electrifying kiss that deepened after a moment to allow both men to participate this time. Lips moulded together, their warmth blending, the slightest touch of tongue sending shivers of expectation washing through eager flesh.

Again it was Carlisle that broke the kiss, his hand on Jasper’s cheek. Both men were breathing hard, wanting more, needing more, but it was not to be. Carlisle inhaled for a long moment, focusing.

“I have to go. When can I see you?”

Jasper could feel the heat of his breath, their faces almost touching still.

_Tonight? Is tonight too soon for you?_

Out loud, he cleared his throat.

“I have no plans at the moment, so any night works for me.” 

“I’ll be in touch. I want to see you again, Jasper - soon.”

His lips took one last drink from Jasper’s before he pulled himself away, not willing to risk his self-control.

Jasper nodded, his darkened eyes and swollen lips an open invitation.

“Soon.”

~xXx~ 

 

It was a full week before Jasper heard from Carlisle again and, despite going about his daily grind, he spent the time going quietly insane, minute by glacial minute.

When the call came, the message was surprising.

*I’m free on Sunday if you are. This date is your choice, no questions asked. I’ll pick you up and you tell me where we’re heading*

Jasper’s sigh of relief could be heard streets away. His smile split his face in two, his need to see Carlisle again amplified by the thought of dating him on his own terms. And Jasper knew exactly what they were going to do.

Sunday dawned and Jasper dressed ready to go. The day necessitated an early start. He smirked in the mirror, wondering how Carlisle would deal with what he had planned. He had told him nothing in his response text, other than to dress down in something hardwearing. He completed his outfit with his beloved old Stetson, noting his own shining eyes and flushed cheeks with no small amount of wonder.

Carlisle arrived, suitably dressed in old jeans and shirt, eyeing Jasper with a flickering and telling eyebrow hitch. He liked what he saw.

“So where are we going?”

Jasper’s twisted grin made his stomach lurch with longing. He sensed they would have a good time today.

“My good friend runs stables outside of town. We’re going to help with the morning exercising. I hope you ride.”

Carlisle’s calm exterior belied the lurch in his heart.

_Oh, I ride, Jasper._

“Bring it on – I love horseback riding. It’s been too long.”

Jasper grinned and headed for the car.

“I’ll show you the way.”

~xXx~ 

 

The stables were a hive of activity, the yard full of saddled horses being led out to the exercise track. Jasper whistled and a tall, dark guy turned amid the organised melee. Seeing the pair of them waiting, he raised a hand and beckoned them over to where two horses were waiting, tacked up and ready to go.

“Morning, Peter. Who’ve we got today?”

Jasper reached out to the nearest velvety nose and received an answering snort along with a shove to the shoulder. Someone was impatient to be off.

“Jasper, you take Gabriel here, and your friend can take Kaspar. Are you an experienced rider?” He addressed Carlisle in a no-nonsense manner.

Carlisle nodded.

“I haven’t ridden for a year or more, but I’m used to horses. He’s a beauty. Great lines.” He cast a critical eye over Kaspar’s gleaming black sides and down to his fetlocks.

Peter nodded.

“He’s bred from a champion so we have hopes for him in a year or two. Jasper’s ridden Gabriel before and I know that he can handle him. Have them back in a couple of hours, guys.”

Handing over the reins, he left them to mount and rode off in the direction of the exercise track. Jasper clucked his tongue, efficiently turning Gabriel in the opposite direction.

“We’re going hacking rather than on the track. I thought that being on our own might be more conducive to a date.”

Carlisle swung his leg over the saddle and turned Kaspar around. The horse recognised experienced hands and responded with no hesitation. They headed off to open fields, cantering over the grass side by side, the breeze blowing Jasper’s curls where they escaped his Stetson. Carlisle lay low along Kaspar’s neck, urging him on to race Gabriel who needed no encouragement from Jasper to match the pace. Side by side they flew, each nudging ahead for moments at a time, exhilarated, adrenalin pumping, the only sound the muffled thud of flying hooves. They slowed the excited horses to a walk, both tossing their heads, wanting to run and run in the fresh morning air. Breathing hard, Jasper turned to Carlisle, tipping his hat.

“Not bad, cowboy, but I think I beatcha.”

Carlisle’s look of disbelief betrayed just how competitive he was.

“I know you’re joking. We creamed you.” His eyes sparked with the edge of competition, his hand patting Kaspar’s sleek neck.

“No. You creamed me at rock climbing, but this – _this –_ is my element. I whooped your ass.”

His grin spread across his face, his lopsided smirk aimed squarely at Carlisle and having the desired effect on his date.

Carlisle slowed to a stop and slid off his horse, throwing the reins over the top of the nearest fencepost and knotting them. His stance bordered on predatory. His fingers beckoned Jasper forward. Pulse racing, Jasper dismounted and tied Gabriel to the fence, allowing him to graze alongside Kaspar. Adopting a confident swagger, he approached Carlisle, one eyebrow hitched.

“I. Whooped. Your. Ass. Deal with it.”

His defiant declaration heated Carlisle’s blood. His pupils darkened, the challenge accepted.

“You think you can take me?” His head tilt and widened eyes were the only come-on Jasper needed.

“I know I can. Right here, right now.” He stamped his boot in the dirt. Behind them, Gabriel snorted and stamped his hoof.

Carlisle tackled him with such force that he was on his back before he even saw it coming. His hat flew off, landing on the grass, the air forced from his lungs in one gasp. Despite craving the intimate contact, he knew he had to play this game to its natural conclusion.

“What are you? Some kind of ninja?”

Using his strong legs, he made use of his position and flipped Carlisle, pinning him to the ground.

“You really don’t like to lose do you?”

He tossed his hair back from his eyes with one hand. His smile ignited long-suppressed lust in Carlisle. Rolling in the dirt they wrestled, the battle turning serious, one of strength and sexual dominance. When Jasper pinned him again, Carlisle’s hands held Jasper across his lap, one hand snaking up to burrow into his curls before his lips smashed into Jasper’s, a deep groan rumbling through the still air. This time there was no control in their actions, no seduction; this time it was pure animal heat. Jasper guzzled air whenever he could, not wanting to lose contact with Carlisle’s savage kisses, the feel of hot breath on his neck and throat causing a throbbing ache in his groin. He felt the sting of sharp teeth across his shoulder before his mouth was full of Carlisle once again. Everything felt constricting – his shirt had ridden up when a hand had burrowed beneath it, searching for hot skin – and the fabric chafed his sensitive, charged flesh. His jeans were bulging and uncomfortable, his reaction to Carlisle intense and insistent. There was nothing romantic about this moment – the sexual energy swirled and held them in its grasp. Carlisle’s lips and teeth worried at Jasper’s neck, branding him for all to see, the strawberry mark glaring loud and bright, a symbol of sexual power and possession.

The sound of oncoming hoof beats galvanised both of them into action. On their feet in seconds, they tucked and brushed themselves down, Jasper’s hat back on his head by the time the young riders filed past them. Jasper tipped his hat low and make his way back to Gabriel, avoiding eye contact with Carlisle until he was astride the eager horse. Carlisle was right behind him, untying Kaspar and mounting, shifting in the saddle, his discomfort obvious. Their eyes met before Gabriel exploded into flight, leaving dancing dust clouds in his wake. Carlisle was hot on his heels, Kaspar extending into full gallop, happy to follow Gabriel’s lead.

The race back was serious, the horses galloping full out across the turf, ears pricked and alert. Their riders lay low in their saddles, urging them on and giving them their head. They slowed only when the stables hove into view, and the overall winner could be established. It was perhaps thanks to his short head start that Jasper was victorious. He slid from his horse when Kaspar and Carlisle thundered in behind them, feeling flushed and wondering what Carlisle would do to him for claiming a second victory.

“Beatcha again.”  The words were out before he could stop them.

“So it would appear. Should we get these guys unsaddled and rubbed down?”

Jasper nodded and led the way to the tack room, leading the horses. They worked well together, making short work of untacking and grooming the horses before leaving them to their breakfast. Peter rode back into the yard, saw the horses cleaned down and pulled an appreciative face.

“Thanks, guys. You can leave the tack – it can be cleaned with the rest when they get back. Did you have a good time?”

Jasper grinned and nodded.

“Thanks for the loan – these guys were amazing. They have some serious speed going on.”

Peter nodded. “We have hopes for those two. Thanks for their run, guys.”

If he saw the mark on Jasper’s neck, he chose to not mention it.  Jasper looked up, feigning indifference.

“So – home?”

He could see the ravenous desire burning in Carlisle’s eyes on the short walk back to the car. Jasper shuddered at the feral heat of his gaze, trying to hold himself together until they were alone. The car interior was cool and dark, and Jasper took a shaky breath when his ass hit the seat, resisting the urge to check out his neck in the vanity mirror. Carlisle started the car and pulled away from the stables with care until the wheels hit asphalt before gunning it onto the open road. Neither spoke, the tension in the car ratcheting up to feverish proportions on the drive. Jasper felt nervous sweat on his neck – an effect that only Carlisle had ever induced. He felt like a teenager on his way home from his first dance, keyed up and unfulfilled by his own unrealistic expectations.

_I’ll invite him in. I can’t take much more of this. I_ need _him. I know he wants me._

Their play fight had certainly made that clear.

The car cruised through the early morning sunshine and drew up outside Jasper’s home. He knew his lips were still swollen – he could feel the impression of Carlisle’s forceful kisses seared into his tender flesh – and guessed his eyes were darkened and needy. His body was taut, ready to play the sweetest tunes at the merest brush of Carlisle’s fingers, and he hoped he could entice him to carry on this date in a more private setting. The very air in the car ached with anticipation when the car glided to a halt.

Nothing was said. The sound of silence filled the car, broken only by the heavy thud of Jasper’s heartbeat. His voice, when he found it, was raspy.

 “Do you want to come up?”

Carlisle reached out to stroke the hickey on his neck, enjoying how Jasper’s eyes fluttered shut at the gesture, his teeth catching his lip to hide the moan.

“Soon.”

Jasper’s dismay was hard to hide.

“How soon?”

Carlisle’s chuckle fills the air around them.

“There’s nothing wrong with getting to know someone first.”

Gathering himself together, Jasper opened the car door and stepped out into the already hot day. When Carlisle opened his own door, Jasper dared to hope that he had changed his mind, but instead he leaned against the car, his arms crossed, all long legs and brazen confidence, watching Jasper walk around the trunk towards the footpath.  Jasper had all but given up hope when he heard the words drift through the sultry air.

“Are you free for dinner tonight?”

_Say yes._

Jasper’s breath let out in relief. He turned, his foot pausing on the step.

“I could be. Where are we going?”

“I don’t mind. What food do you like?”

This was Jasper’s chance to test Carlisle’s true intentions. If he asked for something down to earth would it change his opinion of Jasper? He disliked fancy foreign food, although he reckoned Carlisle probably had a taste for the finer things. Clearing his throat, he made the choice, clenching his hands.

“The steakhouse on the outskirts of town. I like my meat how they cook it.”

Carlisle did not react, but looked down at his dusty boots before meeting his gaze and holding it. His thumb rubbed his lower lip, remembering their fierce kisses.

“Then that’s decided. Is it okay if I pick you up again?”

Jasper smirked. “If you insist. Seven okay?”

“See you tonight.”

_Twice in one day._

Jasper resisted the urge to punch the air until he was behind closed doors.

~xXx~

 

Looking around, Carlisle nodded to himself. The setting was so Jasper. He sat, comfortably splayed out on the faux-leather bench in their booth, cold beer to hand, not realising the weakness of Carlisle’s restraint in that moment, wanting to climb into that side of the booth, dash away that bottle from his lips and…

The table wasn’t wide, and reaching across would be no problem at all. Unable to resist, his eyes devoured Jasper from his glorious, dishevelled bed hair to the toes of his scuffed boots. On the journey back up his body, his eyes locked onto the bite visible against the collar of his open-necked shirt. His skin heated at the sight of that mark, his eyes darkened, his pants tightened.

And Jasper noticed.

Oh, he noticed.

They ordered their food – steak and fries for Jasper, chicken and salad for Carlisle – and while they waited, Carlisle excused himself to visit the rest room to freshen up. With the door closed, he splashed cool water on his wrists and neck, trying to find some restraint to make it through the meal. His problem was exacerbated by the fact that Jasper was cocky tonight. He was triumphant at beating Carlisle on their ride, and in their impromptu wrestling match before they were interrupted. And to Carlisle, a cocky Jasper was damn near irresistible. He had to maintain control.

Control was imperative for him to survive the evening. Much depended on it.

Walking back to their booth, the sexy grin that Carlisle loved so much was on full wattage and shining in his direction. Unable to help himself, he slid into the seat next to him for a moment to remind him who had the upper hand. Fast enough to not be noticed by the other diners, he leaned in as if to whisper in his ear, instead biting his lobe, his nose brushing Jasper’s ear. The tables were turned, and Jasper struggled to remain calm, to not show the rest of the restaurant how turned on he was in that moment.

“I like that everyone can see you’re owned, Jasper.”

His finger traced the bright mark on his throat, and Jasper shuddered at the intimacy of that caress.

Before returning to his own side of the booth, Carlisle uttered one word in his ear.

One word to set Jasper’s pulse ricocheting off into the stratosphere.

“ _Mine.”_

The balance of power was restored.

~xXx~

 

When their food arrived, Carlisle ate, his elegant manners evident. Jasper struggled to swallow his steak, his appetite suppressed by his hunger for Carlisle. Somehow he finished his meal, washing it down with his beer. They hadn’t exchanged a word, but the heat between them could have scorched the varnish from the table.

_Take me home, Carlisle. I can’t stand this a moment longer._

Carlisle’s eyes lingered on the livid bite, shaken by the possessive feelings it wrought in him. His hand slid across the table, fingers reaching out to trace along Jasper’s wrist, noticing how the hairs on Jasper’s arm rose at the gentle touch. Outwardly he appeared composed now, having the upper hand on this date, but inside he was a raging mess, desperate to take Jasper home and possess him as soon as possible.

Jasper’s eyes were hooded, his breathing choppy. Carlisle’s control was slipping, to his alarm. If they stayed in the steakhouse they were likely to be asked to leave due to gross indecency. Catching the waitress’s eye, he laid down enough money to cover the check and then some.

“Let’s go.”

Jasper was on his feet in a second. The parking lot was behind the building, and no sooner were they out of sight, Carlisle pressed Jasper to the wall, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. Jasper saw stars before realising he had forgotten to breathe. A hand was tangled in his curls, holding him firmly in place, his lips bruised with the force of the kiss. Unable to make a sound, his fingers found the back of Carlisle’s neck, reaching up to palm the back of his head, feeling the heat pulsing through the skin. His free hand slid down Carlisle’s back, reaching for bare skin beneath the skinny sweater that showed his body to perfection. Carlisle inhaled sharply at the feel of his hand, kissing him harder than before. Jasper feared he would pass out from the pleasure, Carlisle’s tongue dancing on his own. His chest ached from exertion and he loved it – loved that at last he was going get this Adonis into bed.

When the kiss broke at last, Jasper swayed, glad to be pinned to the wall. The relief was short lived; he felt a bite to his shoulder, warm breath tickling down to his collar bone, and groaned. Another bite meant wearing high necked shirts to work when he found another temp job – the bitten look was frowned upon. He couldn’t deny that his knees buckled at the predatory nature of the bite, loving being claimed. Carlisle’s breath washing over the wet skin of his neck and shoulder send shudders through him.

“Let’s get you home.”

Jasper could only nod, weak and shaking with need.

The atmosphere in the car was strained, sexual tension leeching the air from the interior. Carlisle’s hand strayed to Jasper’s leg, squeezing the muscular thigh with appreciation. Jasper’s legs were splayed, his head back, needing more, wanting more, but the hand stayed resolutely still. His teeth were clenched, willing it to stroke higher and help ease the discomfort he would surely encounter if he so much as splayed his fingers.

_I have to get him out of this car. This can’t happen. Not tonight._

Drawing up to Jasper’s building, he let the engine idle, hoping that Jasper would understand that this couldn’t progress any further. His undoing was looking into eyes the colour of coal surrounded by long, long lashes and blond curls. His heart lurched and pounded, his body crying out to be naked with Jasper, to _experience_ Jasper, in every way.

_Just one kiss. I need one more._

Leaning in, he kissed him again, hard, their breathing noisy in the confined space. Carlisle felt Jasper in every nerve of his body, his hands wanting to hold him, to learn every inch of him in minute detail. Their kiss went on and on, neither willing to break it until Carlisle wrenched himself away from Jasper’s willing lips.

“I need to go. Don’t ask why right now. Can I see you again tomorrow? My place? I think it’s time.”

Jasper’s mouth opened and closed, dragging in essential air. His eyes were horrified.

“Go? Now? But…”

Carlisle pecked one last kiss to his swollen lips.

“Tomorrow I’ll explain. That’s a promise.”

Opening the glove box, he pulled out a pad and pen, scribbling down the information and tearing off the page to hand to Jasper.

“Please say you’ll come.”

Jasper could only nod and try to slow down his overexcited heart.

~xXx~ 

 

Jasper spent the day in a mix of trepidation and anticipation. He stared at the address for an age, committing it to memory, but still drawn to look at the slip of paper in Carlisle’s elegant script. More than anything he wanted Carlisle and tonight he would finally realise that dream after what felt like weeks of teasing and denial. He could still taste him on his lips – the feel of his kisses dangerous and promising. His thumb rubbed across his mouth. This was worse than a drunk needing a bottle; the craving for Carlisle consumed him. Tonight he intended to change the dynamic of their burgeoning relationship. Tonight he would claim Carlisle as his.

His body reacted violently to this image, his heart lurching, pulse pumping. Breathing slow to calm his body, he carried on with his mundane day until the clock finally said it was okay to shower, change and leave.

That was when the nervous energy escalated to dangerous levels.

By the time he walked towards the door of the condo, he was shaking.

When he knocked, the door opened without pause, and Jasper almost swallowed his tongue at what he saw.

 

~xXx~ 

Carlisle stood in the doorway, silhouetted against the light.

He was naked, lounging against the frame, completely at ease while Jasper struggled to know where to look or what to say, his eyes trying not to stare at the large cock resting against the bare expanse of lean thigh.

Despite Jasper’s previous assumptions and experience, Carlisle’s posture suggested a blatant statement: ‘Your ass is mine!’ Jasper was a top, and up until now had assumed that Carlisle understood that. He had indicated as much when he let Jasper overpower him in their play fight, surrendering to him, his eyes dark with longing.

But now... now he wasn’t so sure and everything shifted.

“Coming in, Jasper?”

His smile was feral, eyes glinting in the light from the hallway.

Jasper nodded, feeling rather like a rabbit before a weaving snake, the thrall strong.

“For god’s sake, come inside before you’re seen.”

The voice from inside the room made Jasper’s heart rate accelerate, his pulse spiking so high he almost passed out when the door opened to reveal another Carlisle, this one fully dressed and looking somewhat abashed. He spoke again.

“Jasper – I believe you know my brother, Callister.”

Jasper’s mind started to rebel, to reject the identical twin images standing before him. Shaking his head, he backed away from the door, eyes flitting from one to the other and back again. Carlisle – no, _Callister, this one is called Callister,_ he corrected himself, stood smiling, his eyes predatory. The part of Jasper that responded by instinct to that stimulus wavered, wanting to know more, to know _why_. His eyes flicked back to Carlisle, to warm, soft eyes begging him to understand, to stay.

Carlisle spoke, his voice low.

“Well, if we must have this talk in the doorway, go ahead and ask any questions you want, Jasper. We won’t lie to you.”

Jasper’s words were halting, sporadic.

“You – you let me think you were one person...”

“Yes, we did.”

“Why? Why did you fuck with me? I _trusted_ you.”

Carlisle’s face fell.

“I’m sorry. We both saw you and couldn’t decide who got to approach you, to spend time with you. So, Callister-”

“I said, let’s both see him. Let‘s see who the hot guy likes the best – let’s see if he figures it out. I honestly thought you would.”

Jasper’s eyes were wide with shock.

“You just played me? With no thought of how I would feel? Is this how you two get your kicks? How many guys have you done this to?”

“None; you were the only time we’ve wanted the same thing.” Carlisle sounded sad. “We’ve never fought over a guy before. At the time it was a piece of fun, no harm done. You could have not liked us and ended it; we weren’t expecting this to actually go anywhere. And now... now, here we are, standing in the dark where anyone can see us, and one of us is severely underdressed.” He glared at Callister.

Cal grinned.

“I was just finishing up in the shower when you arrived, Jasper. My apologies.” His roguish smile made him look anything _but_ sorry.

Clearing his throat, Carlisle glanced at his twin once more before speaking again.

“It’s up to you, Jasper. You can choose one of us – the other will have to deal with it. You can choose neither of us and I would totally understand that. Or...”

Callister leaned forward in a conspiratorial fashion.

“What my brother is struggling to say is that you can have both of us; one relationship, three ways.”

Jasper’s jaw dropped.

“You mean you two..?”

“No, no – not since we were teenagers anyway. We propose a three way relationship with you. We both want you, Jasper. Neither of us has made a move due to mutual agreement and, let me tell you, that was tough, but ultimately the decision had to be yours.”

Carlisle stepped around Callister, holding out his hand.

“Think about it? Please?”

Jasper felt himself weaken. Carlisle’s power over him was strong, and he had fantasised about him constantly since their first kiss down by the river. _Had it been him?_ He realised he wasn’t even sure _who_ he had kissed and _when_. Looking from one to the other, the two faces identical and yet... he saw the wildness in Callister that wasn’t present in Carlisle. With Carlisle there was an unassuming steadfastness, a self belief that never wavered; with Callister there was the no holds barred wild ride.

In that moment he wondered how he hadn’t seen it. What he had mistaken for one multifaceted personality with varied interests were in fact two separate people with individual drives and passions. 

Both of them turned Jasper on.

“If I... after we... what happens if I change my mind? What seems like a good idea one minute can seem totally different in the harsh light of day.”

“We’ll respect your decision – we have to.”

Carlisle’s hand was still outstretched, palm up. For a moment, Jasper looked at it before seeing his own hand reach out.

“Jasper?” Carlisle’s quiet question hung in the air.

“I choose both.” The words might have been no more than a whisper, but Jasper couldn’t fight the need burning inside. He had wanted Carlisle long before he knew about Callister. They were two halves of a whole and one without the other wouldn’t fully satisfy him; deep down he knew that. Now he could see them both he knew he needed the twin energy to fuel the fire and take him someplace new.

Carlisle’s hand closed around his, pulling him inside, pushing the door closed.

~xXx~

Jasper sat on the couch, watching the two men, one clothed, one carelessly naked, walk around the kitchen, fixing drinks. Seeing a cup dangled before him, he took it and nursed it while his mind spun with questions. His first one came as a surprise to everyone.

“You said not since you were teenagers. Not what? You said you hadn’t shared a guy before so...?”

The twins looked at each other, both faces tightening before Callister began to speak. His words were low, penitent, a plea for understanding.

“When we were growing up we shared a room like most kids do. We started out in individual beds, but our parents said we cried for each other so eventually they bought us one bigger bed. We slept like that until our teens.”

“Go on.”

“We found out at a young age that when one of us had a bad dream or couldn’t sleep we could soothe the other by touching him intimately. It was innocent and reassuring, but soon we stopped wearing pyjamas and would sleep skin to skin. It made us feel safe. We had no idea of sex at that age – we did what felt comforting. Of course when we got older it felt different, it hinted at more than just warmth and security. We learned what pleasure really was, and it became something we did for each other to show affection and reaffirm our twin bonding. We didn’t tell anyone about it, it was a twin thing just for us; private.”

Carlisle took up the story.

“Our parents had no idea of course. They mentioned buying us new beds and we acted indifferent. Why waste their money? So they let us be. By now we were what? 13?” Callister nodded. “Suffice to say that eventually we each lost our virginity to the person we loved and trusted most in the world.”

Jasper’s knuckles were white on the cup, his face ashen. Carlisle’s voice was gentle.

“Jasper? It’s ok. After that one time we agreed to not do that again – we knew we had crossed a line, but we also knew that we would cross it again if nothing changed.  So, we slept apart and, in time, managed to move away from that side of our relationship. It was a huge wrench for us - painful in every way imaginable - but we knew that such an intense bond could only lead to heartache for both of us. When we left school we chose different colleges and tried to carve different paths for ourselves. It was an uphill struggle, but we did it. This-” he indicated Callister and Jasper and himself, “this would be the first time we have been in that type of scenario since we were 18.” He looked down at his brother’s nakedness and shook his head. “We can handle it; we both want you, Jasper. Twins find it hard to share unless they are together. Tell us what you’re thinking? Please?”

“Is this just some excuse for you two to fuck? I won’t be some third wheel for you guys to be together.”

“No, you won’t be. Cal and I are not together, but we very much want to share you, separately if you’d prefer a simple one-on-one arrangement.” Cal looked askance at Carlisle then. “Of course, we’d prefer to be all together; Cal and I agreed on that when all this started. That’s why neither of us has allowed the relationship to deepen. Each would have felt betrayed by the other.”

Jasper swallowed a mouthful of cooling coffee.

“You two have really never done this before?”

Both shook their heads. Carlisle spoke up.

“We heard you sing and it lit a fire in both of us. I remember looking at Cal and seeing his face, mesmerised by your voice. I realised then the problem we had: I wanted you too and that had never happened before. Our tastes are usually so different.”

Jasper set down his half-drained cup and paced the carpet.

“I knew something was different. Kissing you, both of you, felt so familiar and yet not the same. Same feelings, same drives, and yet it was like night and day. I told myself you changed with the weather – I never knew who I was going to meet up with on each date.”

“After hearing about your time with Cal, and that _bite…”_ Carlisle’s inward breath gave much away. “Well, I knew I had to adopt his mannerisms to not give the game away. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as difficult as I expected. It lit a fire in me that took me by surprise.”

Cal chuckled, looking at his twin with fondness.

“Sorry, Carli – I made things a little difficult for you, didn’t I. We had to have a serious debrief after each date so we were both on the same page.”

Jasper shook his head, still struggling to believe these two men both desired him enough to pull off a stunt like that. His words were uttered under his breath.

“I must be insane.”

Looking at them both, calm, smiling Carlisle and intense, raw Callister, he felt his mind surrender. Walking the few steps over to Carlisle, Jasper reached out for him, drawing him into an embrace. The kiss was dizzying, Jasper clinging to him, riding the wave of passion roaring through his veins. When it broke he stepped back, his breathing ragged, and turned to Callister. Straddling his reclining figure, Jasper leaned in and captured his lips, pressing Cal back into the cushion. Arms snaked around him, holding him firmly against Cal’s burgeoning erection, lips taking possession and staking their claim. The kiss was one of after-dark seduction and promise, deep and insistent, awakening heated coils deep in his belly.

Carlisle moved to the chair and sat on the arm next to his twin. Looking at them both, Jasper knew the fight was lost. He saw happiness in Carlisle’s eyes, triumph in Cal’s.

Cal’s voice was low.

“Did you prep yourself before you came here today?”

For a moment Jasper looked confused, his mind hazed. Cal tried again.

“You came here expecting us to be together, yes?”

Jasper shook his head. “Yes. _Yes._ Sorry, I usually top, but I ...uh... I didn’t know what you liked, so...” He tailed off, feeling unaccustomed embarrassment. At that moment he felt as nervous as a virgin at an orgy.

“You top? Well that certainly works for me.”

Jasper turned to see Carlisle smiling at him, promise burning in his eyes. He turned, inviting him with a raised eyebrow, leading the way to a darkened room with a large bed dominating the space. Subdued lighting illuminated the edges of the room at the turn of a dial.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, Jasper.”

He unfastened his shirt and let it fall. Jasper watched as fingers expertly dealt with his own buttons, opening it to reveal his bare skin, craving the touch of his fantasy.

“We’re going to need these gone.” Carlisle pulled at his jeans and Jasper complied with numb, clumsy fingers, fascinated by the body before him that he was eager to pleasure. When the beauty of Carlisle’s naked form was laid bare before him, Jasper’s gasp was audible; he was chiselled and firm like Cal, with a cock to match.

Without looking away, Carlisle backed over to the bed and crawled back to the pillows, inviting Jasper closer. Before touching him, before tasting him, Jasper leaned in and claimed another kiss, needing the unspoken consent of the man beneath him before they progressed into new territory. Sinking into his arms, he savoured Carlisle’s lips, his heart picking up speed when the kiss deepened, their breathing becoming little more than short pants and gasps. Hands skimmed over warm skin, both feeling the answering call of the other’s fluttering flesh. Jasper’s hands found Carlisle’s smooth, tight abdomen, sliding upward in a teasing caress, fingertips splaying out across the musculature, sliding, feather light, along his sides until his thumbs found the tightening nipples that adorned his chest. An exploratory tweak drew a gasp from Carlisle, and Jasper grinned then, repeating the action, his eyes locked on his lover’s. Lowering his head, he licked one nub, running his tongue around the peak until it stood reddened and proud before drawing it into his mouth and suckling, loving the groan that rumbled through Carlisle’s chest. Leaning over, he tickled its twin with his tongue, keeping up the stimulation with those long, musician’s fingers that so captivated both brothers, rubbing the nipple in time with his suckling.

He felt a hand in his hair then, fingers lacing into his curls, and smiled, skimming his free hand down Carlisle’s side, making the skin jump, until he met with hardened flesh. His fingers ran down the length of him, down to his warm, downy balls, feeling their weight in his hand.

“Tell him what you want, Carli.”

Callister’s husky voice reminded Jasper that they weren’t alone. Carlisle’s hitching breath betrayed his arousal, his words slurred and pleading.

“Want your mouth, Jasper. Want to feel your tongue.”

Jasper slithered his tongue down to where his hand still caressed and squeezed, seeking the prize that awaited him, leaking and beautiful, demanding to be tasted.

The flat of his tongue caressed the head before drawing it into his mouth and circling around the sensitive webbing beneath.

“ _Jasper_ …”

Hearing his name moaned above him spurred him on to suck the swollen head, flickering the tip of his tongue around the rim. Carlisle writhed on the sheets, his thighs tensing rhythmically while Jasper’s tongue and lips worked on his stiff length. His soft moans grew louder, oblivious to everything except the white hot wave to orgasm that he was cresting. Hands entwined in hair, the thick length of flesh filling his mouth and nudging at his throat had Jasper gagging, and he pulled back just enough to breathe, rewarded with a strangled gasp. Behind them, a voice spoke, reminding Jasper that there were three guests at this party.

“Give him what he wants, Carli. Fill his mouth to overflowing.”

Carlisle’s hips jerked upward, seemingly agreeing with this suggestion. Jasper’s hand was now working the base of the thick shaft in time with his mouth.

“Close,” was all he could force out.

Feeling a hand on his bare ass, Jasper almost lost his rhythm at the thought of Cal behind him.

“Can’t wait to watch him fuck you, Carli.”

The words were ground out, heartfelt and rasping. Jasper increased the tempo, drawing keening noises from his lover before Carlisle’s gasps and pleas merged into one long cry of release, his body rigid. Jasper found himself with a warm mouthful so bountiful that it threatened to spill before he could even consider swallowing. Some made its way down his throat almost without conscious thought.  Warm hands caressed his shoulders from behind, the bed dipping down when Callister knelt on the covers.

“Was that good for you, Carli? I can see that Jasper enjoyed it.”

The rough edge to his voice made Jasper’s cock twitch, needing attention. He wanted to touch himself but resisted – they had only just begun. Feeling Callister kiss his shoulder, lips crawling up his neck, Jasper turned his head for a kiss, gazing deep into a soul laid bare. With the kiss he shared the rest of Carlisle’s gift with his brother, somehow guessing that Callister would not object in any form. Indeed, he thought he caught a shimmer of tears blinked away before they could ever come close to falling. Cal’s kiss reminded Jasper of energetic summer days, crazy and unpredictable as the weather. Jasper fell headlong into it, loving the force of nature that embodied Cal, the feel of his hard body making its demands.

When they broke apart it was to see Carlisle sitting up and waiting for his opportunity to claim Jasper, to emotionally brand him as forever theirs, the property of the brothers Cullen. Jasper fell from Cal’s lips into Carlisle’s, this kiss one of worship, of cold winter nights before a roaring fire. The sweep of Cal’s talented tongue gliding down his spine urged him to lean forward.

Carlisle fell back against the pillows pulling Jasper with him, their kiss igniting a desperate, burning need. Dragging a pillow across the bed, Jasper pushed it underneath Carlisle and urged his willing legs up, granting him his first glimpse of home. Lowering himself comfortably, he felt Cal shift behind him, giving him space to continue unhindered. Jasper worshipped the smooth, firm cheeks, peppering them with kisses until he reached his destination. When his tongue first lapped at that tight rose, he was rewarded with an enthusiastic gasp, the legs widening as far as they could to allow him free rein. He lavished loving attention on that delicate entrance, gradually encouraging Carlisle to open up to him and be ready for what was to follow. When his tongue breached the muscle and pressed inside,  he jerked in shock to feel Cal’s warm tongue circling his own tight furl, claimed only once before in his lifetime. The surprise caused him to stop his attentions and he couldn’t help but smile at Carlisle’s whimper of loss. He did his best to concentrate on him, adding a finger to his sucking and tongue thrusting, feeling Carlisle’s hole flutter around him, open, eager, waiting.

Looking up, he realised he had no lube. Callister leaned around him and pulled open a drawer, pulling out a bottle and condoms, handing one to Jasper. Ripping into the packet, Jasper rolled the latex down his stiff shaft, feeling the ache in his tight balls.

“Hold out your hand.”

Cal leaned over, eyes dark, needing this now, needing to see his brother come undone completely at the hands of this beautiful guy in their bed. He squirted a generous amount of lube onto Jasper’s fingers which he spread over his cock, using the remainder to thoroughly coat Carlisle’s ready opening, pushing some inside with his fingers. Carlisle mewled, tightening around them for friction whilst still twitching from his orgasm, and Jasper could take no more. Steadying his cock with his hand, he pressed into him, feeling the muscle give and the warm flesh open to receive him fully. The long, low groan that escaped Carlisle was one of utter acceptance. Before he had time to move, to withdraw and press back inside that delicious tightness, he felt cool lube on his own hole and realised exactly how this was going to work.

Forcing his body to relax, he felt a finger slide through his tight muscle. Cal grasped his cheek, spreading him open.

All Jasper could choke out was “Go slow.”

Breathing hard, he felt the burn when another joined it and remembered that it was going to get worse before it got better. To his dismay he felt his own cock start to soften, his concentration diverted, but Carlisle took charge, gripping and releasing him with his muscles, massaging his length with skill. This diverted Jasper’s attention just enough for a third finger to breach him; he bit his lip, fighting back the discomfort. Cal stroked down his back, sensing his hesitation, easing the pain of stretching such a tight opening.

Carlisle’s hand caressed his face, encouraging him to meet his eyes.

“You feel amazing. Claim me, Jasper. Make me yours.”

Jasper nodded, pulling back from Carlisle to meet Callister’s eager flesh. He felt the swollen head of Cal’s cock press into his tight hole without warning and cried out in a fusion of pleasure/pain, his own flesh sliding back into Carlisle’s waiting body with the force of Cal’s entry. Red stars of pain bloomed behind his eyes while his protesting body attempted to come to terms with what was happening.

“Go steady, Cal. He’s new at this.” Carlisle’s gentle tones helped to reassure Jasper.

The three of them paused, joined together. Jasper’s body was throbbing and he wondered how on earth he was going to be able to thrust into Carlisle. When Callister pulled half out of him and slid back home, Jasper realised that he was able to emulate the movement, partly aided by Cal, and so they fell into a gentle rhythm. Cal’s gasps matched Jasper’s  who found that he could vary his strokes, drawing forth grunts and moans from Carlisle, whose cock lengthened and thickened between them, his body taut as a drawstring.

Not content with gentle, Cal held Jasper’s hips still and pounded into him for a few seconds that felt like hours, the vibrations of which echoed through Carlisle who groaned in abandon.  Jasper’s eyes rolled up as he stayed still, hovering above Carlisle, feeling the force of Cal slamming into his rear, Carlisle’s tight muscles milking his cock. Pleasure and pain in one serving; Jasper couldn’t tell where he began and ended.

Feeling Carlisle’s warm hands stroking his back, he forced open his eyes and met his lover’s blissful gaze, seeing the happiness therein. Without further thought, he leaned in and kissed him hard, his back dipping, granting Cal easier entry. At that moment Jasper had never felt so completely fucked in his entire life. Carlisle was leaking, his body eager for another release. Jasper attempted to adjust his angle, hoping to brush the right spot. The high pitched wails confirmed his success, and he focused on keeping up the stimulation for Carlisle whilst Cal chased his own release with long deep thrusts interspersed with short, hard fucks that sent deep tremors through Jasper’s body.

Jasper’s orgasm began to build, fast and hot, and he faltered, not sure how to go about achieving it, his body overruled with sensation. Cal made it simple for him, pulling out and allowing him to chase his orgasm in Carlisle’s body. Beneath him, Carlisle bucked onto his cock, feeling the persistent pressure on his gland. Just as Jasper knew he was going to explode, he felt Carlisle’s body tense and tighten, before grasping him in steel bands of silken heat, ripping his orgasm from his body in rhythmic contractions alongside his own.

Cal moved around and alongside Jasper, his hard flesh urgent with need. Jasper, still joined with Carlisle, opened his mouth and took Cal deep, needing to make him feel amazing too. Cal thrust in time to Jasper’s movements, trying not to push too deep into his throat, not wanting to tarnish these last moments with more discomfort. It took very little time before he came in Jasper’s mouth, his body pulsing and releasing. Without thought, Jasper turned to a willing Carlisle, kissing him, feeding him Cal’s essence, thus completing the circle of their bond.

~xXx~

 

The three of them lay unmoving, Jasper between them.

Cal’s words were a surprise to Jasper.

“That was harder than I thought.”

Jasper turned to look at him.

 “You didn’t seem to have any problem with what you were doing. I’m pretty sure I won’t be sitting comfortably for a while after that, but, in time I guess I’ll get used to it.”

Carlisle stirred, pushing up on his elbow.

“Are you okay, Jasper? You can tell us if this was too weird for you.”

Jasper felt hot.

“I’m just not used to bottoming is all.”

“You’re sure? Because if two on one is too much then we can switch to one on one next time, like we talked about. We want you comfortable with this.”

His concerned look for Jasper’s welfare did not go unnoticed. Pushing up a little more, he looked across Jasper, reaching out to touch Cal’s arm.

“Cal? Are you okay? I get it, I do.”

Jasper’s head turned from one brother to the other.

“Look –do you guys need me to leave? I figured you’d want to talk this out afterward. It’s fine with me.”

No one spoke for a long moment and so Jasper pushed himself up and looked down at the twins, both so beautiful, both lost in thought.

“You don’t have to go, Jasper. We want you to stay.” In haste, Carlisle attempted to smooth the waters. “This was amazing and I know I want us to do it again. That is, if you still do?”

He sounded unsure, and Jasper bent to kiss him in reassurance.

“Call me. But, for tonight, I think you and Cal need to be alone to work through this, whatever this is.” He pulled on his shirt, not wanting to leave the warm bed, but feeling awkward and superfluous in that quiet, post-sex reflective moment.

Cal pulled him in for a possessive kiss that burned itself into Jasper’s soul.

“You belong to us now, Jasper. That is, if you want to.”

His tone implied much, and Jasper’s body flushed with heat. Cal chuckled.

“Oh yeah, he’s ours now, Carli.”

Jasper dragged on his pants, finding his missing shoe by the door.

“I’ll see myself out.”

His head was spinning, his body aching.

The door closed, leaving the twins alone. The silence stretched out until Carlisle broke it, his voice hesitant.

“Are we going to be able to handle this?”  His words hung in the air between them, laced with worry.

Cal rolled over, reaching for his sibling’s hand, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I think we’ll work it out, with Jasper’s help.” His face dropped, all former cockiness gone. “If he comes back, that is.”

“I thought that maybe he’d leave, before I mean. We dumped a lot on him considering he had no idea what he would find here tonight. I hope he can forgive us.” He shifted to face Cal, worry erasing the relaxation he had felt moments before. “He was right though – we do need to talk this out. This has opened a door that we closed a long time ago. Jasper can’t be a crutch for us. I know that I have feelings for him and I want to keep seeing him. What about you?”

Cal gazed into his twin’s troubled eyes, seeing the questions he himself felt mirrored back. He stroked Carlisle’s cheek.

“I feel the same – he’s special. Plus, the fact he didn’t run out the door screaming to the world about perverts, well...”  He gave a soft laugh. “I do have one concern at the moment though.”

“What’s worrying you?”

“Jealousy.” His fingers rested on Carlisle’s collarbone, his face coloured with shame at the admission. “If he comes back to us, what happens if we all make a go of this? Can we only be together as a threesome? What if...”

Carlisle pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“What if what?  If Jasper is in agreement, I don’t have a problem with you and he being alone together without me, if the mood takes you. He may well be more comfortable that way. So long as you’re gentle with him.”

“Right - and I have no issue with you and him either.” Silence fell between them, the bigger question hanging in the air. Cal spoke the words with hesitant care. “What about us – just us, I mean?” Carlisle didn’t respond and so Callister carried on, trying to articulate his fears.

 “The jealousy I meant was that, if you and he... without me, I mean... I’m worried I’d resent him...” the air between them thickened, “...because he gets to touch you when I can’t. When we’re both here it’s bearable because I can see you, feel your emotion.”

Carlisle met his gaze, for once seeing pain instead of reckless bravado. His voice was low.

“That was always the biggest risk with this, Cal. If we can’t get by this, then it has to be three way or no way.”

“Does it? If Jasper’s okay with it, and we both want him around, would it really be so bad if, once in a while, we...” The words tailed off then.

“...if we made love without him?” Carlisle’s tone was measured. “See – I know what you’re thinking, where this would inevitably lead. We were children back then, Cal, with no sense of wrong, but we’re adults now and we know how this would be perceived if anyone found out.”

“Who would know? Jasper isn’t going to tell, is he? If being an adult means we can make a deliberate choice then I choose both, Carli. I want Jasper _and_ you, together and separately. What we have with Jasper is new and exciting, and being with you feels instinctive and right. I knew it when I watched him fuck you tonight. It’s been a long time since I saw you laid bare, lost to lust; I enjoyed every second of what we did and what I witnessed. We’re two halves of a whole, and being together should be natural for us, as easy as breathing.”

“It would be.” Carlisle was torn. “We told Jasper that we wouldn’t make him a third wheel, and that we weren’t together. Are you proposing we lie to him already? Or just hit him with it straight up? ‘So Jasper – we’ve decided we do want to be together again so sorry about that earlier stuff we promised?’” He shook his head. “What if he’s okay with it and wants to watch us, make it part of our time together?”

His face was confused and upset, and he saw that Callister had paled too.

“No.”

“No to which part, Cal?”

“If it’s you and me together, I need it to be _just_ you and me... like it was.”

Carlisle nodded, his face wretched. “I know.”

With a huge sigh, Cal pushed himself up, putting some distance between them. His head dropped in defeat.

“Why did we ever think this could work?”

“We didn’t think. We wanted Jasper, simple as that.” Carlisle reached out and took Cal’s hand. “Do you still want him?”

“Yes.” No pause, no hesitation in his answer; Cal knew what he wanted. “Do you?”

“Yes.”  Agitated breathing filled the void between them. “So we deny ourselves anything more in order to have the one thing we both want. It makes sense.”

The brothers looked up at that moment and the shared message in their eyes was clear as day.

_But I want you too._

~xXx~


End file.
